tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archaeologist's journal
'Archaeologist's journal '''is a book added by Helgen Reborn. It is a journal found outside the dig site of the archaeologists. Content ''Morndas - day 2 This morning we finally arrived at what will be our makeshift camp site for this expedition. It was mostly an uneventful day other than some encounters with the local bestiary. It's been a long trip from Cyrodiil and we're all tired, so it shouldn't be a problem for all of us to get a good night's sleep. Middas - day 4 We've been digging for a day and a half, and may have finally caught a break. After chipping away at some bedrock, we finally got through to a shaft that appears to lead down into an old underground cave. We're all exhausted, so we're not going to risk it today. But with a bit of luck, tomorrow we'll be able to set up some ladders and climb down the shaft. Turdas - day 5 I'm shaking so badly I can hardly write. Baro is dead. He was the first to climb down into the cave and I was following him. I was only half way down when I heard some loud grunts that sounded like what I've always heard a troll sounds like. All I can hear now are his screams. I don't even know where his body is except that it's in there somewhere. We've decided to try and get his body out of there tomorrow. We owe him that much at least. Fredas - day 6 This place has taken on a strangely eerie feel, almost as if we're being watched. Everyone is understandably on edge due to losing one of our colleagues and best friends. Maybe that's is, but it somehow seems to be more than that. To add to this mystery, Joffrey came around the dig site with some startling news. He had been studying the architecture around on the other side of the mountain at the main temple entrance and he said there was some sort of froce or barrier that suddenly appeared from nowhere at almost the same time we entered the cave. He said it completely blocked the door to the temple. This is all so unsettling, we are going to try and retrieve Baro's body and leave this play for good. Loredas - day 7 As I chronicled in my earlier entry, I was going to try to get Baro's body out of that cave. I made it to the bottom of the ladders and into the cave, but I could not find his body. While searching, I found the door that leads directly into the ruins, and what I found in there I'll never forget. All I can tell you is that deat awaits anyone who dares go in there. Whoever may read this journal, be warned! The stores about this place are true. Many of us always believed that much of what most people now call Bleak Falls Barrow lay buried deep in the mountain, and that it was in fact only a small part of the mysterious Staadomaar Temple. There has been very little written of this place, only that it was once a great place of worship for those who inhabited this land centuries ago. But, for some mysterious reason the ancients sealed it off from Bleak Falls Barrow and allowed it to be buried in time. There was only one strange tablet a scholar found that spoke of an evil presence trapped within this place by the ancients. I'm afraid we have stirred that presence and the dead have been awakened. Skyrim Helgen Reborn Archaeologist's journal.jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Archaeologist's journal(1).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Archaeologist's journal(2).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Archaeologist's journal(3).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Archaeologist's journal(4).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Archaeologist's journal(5).jpg Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Books